Cast Down
by Keikokin
Summary: Draco has two veela's after him and one is none other than Harry Potter, who later changes his mind! What gives? SLASH COMPLETE


**Cast down by Keikokin**

**Harry/Lucius in 11 chapters of varying lengths**

**Book 5 some parts I'm using otherwise from there on….never happened in this**

**Summary: Draco has two Veela after him, one of which is Harry Potter. But Harry discovers another is his true mate. **

**Bunny Credit: Wolfmistress **

**Special assistance: Cofaym/Littleroo27/Elsolomio**

**Test reader: Nefernat**

**Beta: Allexandrya**

**Rating: NC-17/MA**

**Disclaimer: JKR owns the rights to HP along with publishers, movie companies and so forth. No malicious intent was ever a possibility during the writing of this story.**

Lucius looked at the letter from Draco then tossed it into the fire. Why had it been so simple for Draco? He'd had not one, but two Veela's who wanted to mate with him! When Lucius sought out his own mate he'd never found him or her! The loneliness of this reality was felt even more keenly now that Narcissa was gone.

He suspected Voldemort had killed her, but had no proof. After all, the Dark Lord was dead at the hands of Potter, so to speak. True, it was Potter who had told the giant spider, Aragog, where the man lived who had hurt Hagrid and him all those years ago. But Potter hadn't actually dealt the killing blow or curse for that matter. Lucius shuddered. He'd never been so grateful he'd turned to Dumbledore's side as when the Death Eaters were eaten alive by that…thing.

Still, it was odd though that two Veela thought Draco was their mate. Odder still, was the fact he'd attracted both a light and a dark Veela. Draco's true mate Shelley DeChevalier was a long blonde haired girl who'd recently transferred from another school. She was the epitome of a light Veela as were Draco and all the Malfoys. It had been all too easy for Draco to spot her.

But then to have Harry Potter, of all people, not only turn out to be a Dark Veela, but insist Draco was his mate, too? It was simply too bizarre. Then, to further deepen the mystery, he claimed Draco's scent had changed, and had withdrawn his claim.

Lucius sighed, twirling the amber fluid in his glass. Draco had asked that he come visit the school. He reluctantly had agreed. After all, it was also graduation week. What did it matter if he came a few days early? Perhaps he could talk to Potter and find out the rest of the story. Perhaps this had all been some attention seeking stunt?

He cast his eyes around the floor at the newspaper pile by his feet. There had been weeks of non-stop "Veela Love Triangle" stories. It had been a fiasco for a family that was trying to drag its name out of the mud, only to be accused of every imaginable scam in the book. Most of the wizarding world believed it had been a trick to break Potter. Others believed Potter had snapped. Still, some wondered if he'd grown so used to publicity that it had all been some stunt.

After all, there was no proof of Veela blood in the Potter or Evans line. Yet many claimed to have witnessed Harry's wings emerge when he was angry. The last article claimed that Potter had become a recluse. He wouldn't go to meals, attend classes or Quidditch matches. Lucius picked up the paper with that particular article in it.

"Harry says that his soul is broken. He thought he'd found his mate, but it wasn't real. No one understands how he made this mistake. He just sits with his wings wrapped around himself, crying," says long-time friend Hermione Granger.

Lucius threw the paper back down, more disturbed by the story than he cared to admit. He too was a Veela and to hear of any of his kind living in that torment was too horrific to imagine. Even for Harry Potter. He himself had gone through it, but perhaps Malfoys were made of stronger stuff. It had only been a week or so of self-pity and moping before he bounced back; but to suffer it for almost a year? Perhaps Potter wanted to die? He'd at least had Narcissa to fall back on, what did Potter have? Adding to that the shame of having it in the papers? Lucius shuddered.

Harry sat alone at the top of the Astronomy Tower watching Draco and his mate walking the grounds. How could he have been so wrong? No one in the history of all the Veela's had been mistaken about their mate. Trust him to be the first.

It just didn't make sense. Draco had SMELLED like his mate! It was a combination of musk, spice and leather. Harry could still remember it. The smell had wrapped around his heart and soul. For the first time since his inheritance he had felt whole. That entire first day of their return to Hogwarts he had smelled his mate. He was sure of it. Then the next day it was fading, like it was simply wearing off.

In the meantime, he'd alienated most of Gryffindor and the school by claiming Draco Malfoy was his mate. He had fought for him only to repeal his claim on Draco days later when the scent was unquestionably gone. Malfoy thought he was mad! To make matters worse, Rita Skeeter was having the time of her life, printing an entire series of stories about it.

Hermione, Ron and Professor Dumbledore had all tried to coax him out of the tower, but he refused. True, he could survive without his mate, but what was the purpose? He knew that if he gave up, eventually he would die. At this point, nothing could be more welcome.

He felt cast down like the bad angels that had been cast out of heaven. Yes, he had saved the Wizarding World by releasing Aragog on Voldemort. But who would save Ihim/I? Who cared? Veela's were already considered borderline Dark Creatures.

To top it off, he was a Dark Veela too. The Light Veelas were the popular ones out of the two. The beautiful blond creatures captured hearts wherever they went. Dark Veelas just didn't have that kind of sex appeal. The dark hair and features had become dragged down in superstitious nonsense about bringing bad luck. For centuries they had been hunted down and killed. Harry had never even met another Dark Veela; he still didn't even know where he'd inherited it from.

He wasn't sure if there was another, or if he could mate with a light Veela. It had just made him all the happier when he thought Draco was his mate. It had been Arthur Weasley who broke the news of his inheritance to him, after receiving a letter from Remus. The werewolf hadn't been sure he could bear to be there at the time of his change. He'd been concerned he'd attack Harry.

But when Harry had been so certain Draco Malfoy was his mate, the Weasley's had turned their collective backs on him. Only Ron had stuck by him; after he'd turned his back on him before, he vowed he'd never do it again.

"No matter what you say, no matter what you do, I'm always right here for you mate," Ron had said. Harry had been grateful beyond words. Speaking of which, Harry turned in the direction of the stairs. He could smell Ron coming up with lunch and homework.

"Lunchtime, Harry," Ron said coming around the corner.

"Hi Ron, just put it down," Harry didn't even look up.

"Sorry, no can do. Hermione will have my head if I don't see you eat something. I'm to stay and watch you eat everything on this tray." Ron brought it over, setting it on the floor in front of Harry. "She'd come herself, but she's working on a theory about your mistake."

"Oh goodie. Can't she just let it go, Ron?" Harry grabbed a sandwich, tearing into it so he didn't have to talk about it.

"Don't be like that mate; she's only trying to help. Besides I think she's on to something." Ron smiled at his friend trying to get him to do the same. Bleak green eyes looked up and Ron shivered at how dead they looked. He quickly looked away.

"Right. Well, anyway she figures Malfoy ran into your mate and that's how the scent got to be on him!" Ron was pouring enthusiasm into his words trying desperately to bring Harry out of his funk.

"OH, so you just walk up to Malfoy and say that the nut job Harry Potter would like to sniff everything he owns and oh, by the way, could he please tell us every person he ran into over the summer?" Harry snorted, tossing the rinds of the sandwich over the tower wall for the birds.

"Just have some faith, Harry. If anyone can figure this out Hermione can." Ron smiled. Harry sighed and pushed the half empty tray at Ron.

"Tell her not to bother. I don't have a mate. Isn't it obvious?" In his self-loathing and despair, Harry released his wings putting them around himself like a cocoon. "Just leave me alone." Ron sighed and picked up the tray. Before he went, he left behind a list of homework and a few books courtesy of Hermione.

**Chapter 2**

Draco looked up at the Astronomy Tower to see Harry, curled up in a ball once again. He quickly turned away. It wasn't his fault the stupid Gryffindor couldn't figure out who his mate was! He turned to look at Shelley. She was everything Draco had ever wanted in a mate.

To think Harry Potter was his mate was absolutely preposterous. For starters, he was not gay. Although, from what his father told him, when you are drawn to a mate it doesn't matter what sex they are. Draco found it laughable to be getting Veela advice from a man who'd never found his own mate.

At first it had been very flattering to have two Veela's fawning over him. Then he began to notice Harry was pulling away. Soon he repealed his claim. How intelligent could he possibly be to make such a mistake?

Draco looked up again. So why did he feel awful? Why did it feel like it was his fault? He knew Granger and the Weasel were trying to find out why it had happened. Maybe he should help?

"It is so sad, no?" Shelley looked up toward the tower following Draco's gaze.

"Yeah, I guess," Draco grumbled.

"Is there nothing to be done?" Shelley looked at Draco with her large blue eyes. Draco gulped. He'd not been able to refuse Shelley anything whenever she looked at him that way.

"Weasel and Granger are working on it," Draco shrugged.

"Then we go help." Shelley pulled Draco back to the castle despite his protests.

But they weren't the only ones having second thoughts about how they'd treated Harry. His forlorn image on top of the tower had moved everyone to some degree. Soon Ron and Hermione found they had to move their work from the Gryffindor Common Room to the Room of Requirement. Only that room was big enough so it could hold the large amount of students who had turned up to help.

It had taken Draco and Shelley awhile to find where everyone had gone. When at last they entered the Room of Requirement the assembled turned to look at them in shock. Shelley stepped forward. Even though most of the school still hated Draco they found that Shelley was so nice, it was impossible to hate her. Besides, she'd made Draco almost likable.

"We wish to help. Tell us what to do," she said, pulling Draco forward with her.

"Malfoy?" Ron gasped in surprise.

"Yeah, well, what she said," Draco grumbled. Shelley kissed his cheek and Draco grinned smugly.

The assembly began to quiz Draco on everything from what soap he used to everyone he'd encountered on the way to school. But Draco hadn't changed his soap, cologne, detergent or tailor. He'd taken the train to school like every year before.

Hermione rubbed her face in aggravation. "Let's start from the beginning. Where does your Veela blood come from?"

"Father's side, mostly, but it's on the Black side, too. The Blacks were mostly Dark Veela. The Malfoys were always Light Veelas. Mother was the first Light Veela from the Black family. My guess is that when Sirius Black's magic was tied to Potter's. So when he died, through that link, Potter became a Dark Veela."

Hermione nodded at the logic, then asked, "But your mother passed away early in the summer, correct? Was she your father's mate?" Shelley squeezed Draco's hand sympathetically.

"No, she wasn't. She was only ¼ Veela; Father is ¾ Veela, making me ½ Veela."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Did you see your father before you left for school that day?"

Draco snorted. "Of course I did. Father always sees me to the station."

"D-did he touch you that day?" Ron asked looking green.

"What stupid questions are these?" Draco raged. Shelley petted his arm to calm him back down. "He's my father!"

"Please Draco, tell us about that morning!" Hermione urged.

Draco looked at the few Slytherin in the room who nodded. He rolled his eyes. "I got up, showered and changed before making my way downstairs for breakfast with father. Ever since Mother died, we take every meal together. I gave him a hug and a kiss, as is our custom, then I ate."

"You kiss your father?" Pansy asked in surprise.

"We are French." Draco huffed. "Look, do you want me to finish this or not?"

"Please," Hermione implored the arrogant blond.

He looked around the room and it fell silent. "He took me to the station. Then we hugged and kissed goodbye in the carriage. I got out and boarded the train. "

"That's when Potter sniffed you out," Blaise remembered. Draco shuddered, recalling how pathetic Potter had been begging his forgiveness for years of fighting and telling him that he was his mate.

"It was awful. Look, I've had enough of this. I'll have nightmares tonight. As a matter of fact, I think I'll go shower." Draco left and Shelley ran after him. The Gryffindors looked at each other, each thinking the same thing.

Lucius Malfoy arrived by carriage the next afternoon. It was a very nice day so he decided to walk the short way from Hogsmeade to the school. He was not looking forward to this. Draco's mate Shelley sounded positively perky. Lucius shuddered. He detested perky people; hopefully Draco was making it up. It was bad enough he was old enough to have a child graduate! How dare Draco date him in this manner! Lucius stopped to look in a store window. He didn't look THAT old, did he? Picking up a copy of WQ Magazine he was pleased to see he'd made most eligible Wizard of the Quarter again. The centerfold was rather pleasing.

To his amazement Harry Potter was the first runner up. His eyebrow rose in surprise. Harry had filled out nicely after coming into his inheritance. He was no longer the youth he once was. Muscles rippled under a skintight pair of dragon-hide pants. His equally muscular chest couldn't be hidden under the silk t-shirt he had on either. But what really caught his eye were Harry's incredible green eyes. Unable to put it down, he paid the vendor and went on his way reading the magazine.

Harry's favorite breakfast was waffles, his favorite singer was the muggle Eric Clapton, and he loved Celtic music. He was drawn to older men, beautiful smiles and a gentle demeanor. Harry's dream date was to be left alone with the man of his dreams on a remote island. i

"_Openly gay and stunningly handsome, Harry Potter, known for his defeat and survival of the Dark Lord, numerous Quidditch wins and Dark Veela heritage is the most enigmatic person this interviewer has met outside of Lucius Malfoy. It takes a lot to get Mr. Potter to talk about his feelings, past or future. The Hero of the Light is darkness personified. _

_This Leo male is strong, but quietly so. Despite his status as a magical being he can also perform magic beyond even the capabilities of Albus Dumbledore. Mr. Potter is also intelligent, having passed his NEWTS over the summer; he needs only to pass the class work. This is a good thing since he is also desperately lonely and reclusive. He can be seen on a daily basis atop the Astronomy Tower of Hogwarts. _

_Adept at wandless magic, sole heir to both Godric Gryffindor and Salazar Slytherin (through his ties to the Dark Lord), his power has never been fully explored. Rumor has it Albus Dumbledore is personally grooming him to take over at Hogwarts. Other rumors have it he plans to take over the Ministry. But as I sit here with the young man, who seems old beyond his years, I can neither believe nor encourage these silly fabrications. If Mr. Potter manages to find his TRUE mate, I personally believe he will slip right off the magical map, becoming more myth than man."/i_

Lucius looked again at the picture feeling an odd sensation as he looked at it. Shaking his head, he shrunk the magazine and put it into his pocket. He walked ever closer to his old Alma Mater feeling an odd pull towards it. Was it the nostalgia? Entering the main hall he stopped in his tracks. There was a very faint smell that seemed to grab his attention.

"Ah Lucius, here early for graduation?" Albus asked rocking back and forth on the balls of his feet, greeting him at the door.

"Hmm? Oh yes," Lucius' eyes drifted upwards following the scent his nose had detected.

"Is something wrong Lucius?" Severus said coming up behind the Headmaster.

"No, I just smell something," Lucius answered distractedly.

"Dinner is cooking," Albus suggested.

"It's not that," Lucius began to walk toward the scent.

"Lucius?" Severus asked, following him quickly, leaving Dumbledore shaking his head muttering about the younger generation's rude manners. But the blond had tuned them both out. He quickly lost Severus in the hall crowd as he broke into an uncharacteristic run.

Lucius screamed and the students scattered at the unearthly howl of rage. Satisfied, he continued hurriedly on his way. He roared again as the pain of his wings made themselves known. Stunned for a moment he stared at the white, golden wings he'd not seen since his youth. He rolled his shoulders still wincing slightly at the point where they'd erupted forth. With a look of determination, he dropped his ripped cloak and his walking stick taking to air. Students screamed as he flew over their heads.

A sense of purpose filled him and he flew up to the top of the Astronomy tower. He landed gracefully next to Harry who looked up, startled at his sudden appearance.

"It's you," Lucius said softly closing the gap between them. He carefully pried the dagger out of Harry's hands that was about to cut his wrists. "Please don't hurt yourself. I'm here now."

"What? Mr. Malfoy, you're a Veela, too?" Harry stepped back from the turret, clearly shaken by this turn of events. "Look, I'm sorry about what happened with Draco." He reared back then sneezed.

"You have a cold?" Lucius asked feeling crestfallen. How could Harry smell him now?

"Yeah, I've been sleeping up here most of the year. It was bound to happen." Harry stretched his wings out then pulled them in. "I said I was sorry."

"Oh, I'm not here because of that. It does all make sense now though. I'm your mate. It was me you smelled on Draco." Lucius held out his hand, but Harry recoiled in fear.

"You? No. This is some sick joke right? I apologized! Isn't that enough?" Tears ran openly down Harry's face as he turned his back on Lucius.

"No joke. You are my mate and I am yours. I've looked for you my whole life. But I suppose since you hadn't come into your Veela powers, it was why I'd never sensed it before." Lucius took another step toward Harry.

"You're mad. Stay away from me," Harry ran out the door with Lucius on his heels.

"Please, Harry!" he yelled after him.

Draco suddenly appeared, grabbing him by the arm forcibly. "Father! What on earth is going on?"

"Harry! I have to get to him!" Lucius yanked his arm away only to find that Severus had grabbed the other.

"I demand to know the meaning of this!" Minerva snapped coming up to them in the hall. "Students scared out of their wits by you flying through the school! It's completely unacceptable!"

"But Harry," Lucius pulled again to chase after his mate.

"Father!" Draco yelled trying to get Lucius to come to his senses. "Calm down, Father!"

"I've got it," came the small voice of Professor Flitwick who cast a powerful sleeping and calming charm on Lucius who fell asleep immediately in the arms of his son and best friend.

****Chapter 3**

Harry ran for the only place he was sure he could be left alone, the Chamber of Secrets. He collapsed onto the bed he'd transfigured the previous year out of a shoe box. Rolling over he screamed angrily at the empty chamber.

"WHAT AM I NOW? JUST SOME BIG JOKE? LET'S ALL PRETEND TO BE HARRY'S MATE? DAMN MALFOYS HAVE SOME SICK SENSE OF REVENGE! I SAID I WAS SORRY!" Harry shivered and sneezed. He conjured a magical flame to keep himself warm.

"Stupid cold. What a time for my sense of smell to go on the bloody blink! He probably knew I was sick!" He pulled out a tiny potion bottle out of his cloak, restored it to regular size, and then took a good swig out of it before returning it to doll size, slipping it back into his pocket.

Lucius woke up in the infirmary the next day,"Father?" He looked over to see Draco looking at him with concern. A young woman was standing at his side.

"Draco, where is he?" Lucius sat bolt upright.

Draco frowned. "Who? Potter? Who knows? He took off and went into hiding. Nobody knows where he is, Father. What's gotten into you anyway?"

"Harry's my mate. I have to find him." Lucius tried to get out of bed only to find he'd been magically restrained. "What's the meaning of this!"

"Father, you FLEW through the school. What happened to the Malfoy code of honor, manners and all that?" Draco looked to the girl next to him. "Could you get us some coffee?" She nodded, then left.

"Was that Shelley?" Lucius asked trying to sit upright comfortably.

"Yes, great first impression, Father. She thinks you're raving mad. You scared half the student population out of their wits. Mind you, it was hilarious, but Dumbledore is fit to be tied. He's the one that wanted you restrained until you calmed down. So you better knock off this story about Potter. You know how he feels about his Golden Boy."

Lucius took a deep breath. "Harry is my mate. I'll prove it to you. Bring Severus here. He can do that soul mates potion."

Draco frowned. "You're serious, aren't you?"

"Yes, the second I arrived I could feel the pull, smell his scent. I've waited years, Draco. No wonder my wings broke out. I was so aggravated that I couldn't get by the students in the hall!"

"What did Potter say?" Draco asked curiously.

"He has a cold! Do you believe it?" Lucius sagged against his bindings. "A Veela with a cold; he can no more smell me than he can a French whorehouse. Besides, he's so distraught over what happened with you, I think he doesn't trust himself, anyway. He was about to slit his wrists! I have to find him."

"Father, have you thought this through? Do you really want Potter for your mate? You can still walk away from this," Draco urged his father.

"I can't walk away from this now! I'll go mad, or die if he succeeds in killing himself," Lucius growled. "Please get Severus."

"Did I hear someone call me?" The Potions Master strolled in with a shallow bowl and a potion. He sat it down on the nightstand by Lucius. "I took for granted, as stubborn as you Malfoys' are, that you would want to use the soulmates potion."

"Severus, I can always count on you." Lucius sighed with relief.

"Hmm," Severus waved his wand over the bindings to release his friend. "Now, no flying around the halls or I shall knock you out with this." He held up a small vial with a gray swirling potion in it. Lucius nodded not wanting to even know what was in the bottle.

"Give me your hand," Lucius held it out and Severus sliced it with a sharp knife. Then he waved his wand to heal it instantly. The blood fell into the bowl. Severus then poured a potion into it. After a moment it showed a shimmering image of Harry Potter with his wings outstretched. He was a vision.

Lucius smirked. "Harry Potter is my mate. Do you believe me now? I finally found my mate. "

Dumbledore was summoned to see the results of the potion. Even he couldn't argue it. "So, what do you plan to do Lucius? No one has seen Harry. I suspect he's gone into the Chamber."

Lucius stood up quickly. "There must be some way inside? He's sick."

"Sick?" Madame Pomfrey asked with concern. 'Oh, you mean his cold. He came down here three days ago for a potion. I gave him a weak one because of his Veela genes. He should be well by now."

Lucius sighed with relief. "But there must be a way in. Perhaps one of his friends can coax him out of the Chamber?"

"Perhaps, but do you really think Harry will forgive you the past?" Dumbledore looked at Lucius over his glasses.

"He certainly forgave me quickly enough," Draco nodded in understanding, "because he thought I was his mate." Draco smiled. Shelley returned with coffee, then seeing the gathering waved her wand over the few cups to fill the tray completely.

"Well, time to see if we can coax the brat out of his hiding place," Severus sneered. Lucius pinned Severus against the wall of the infirmary in a heartbeat. Madame Pomfrey screamed.

"Take it back,' Lucius growled.

"Get control of yourself, man," Severus gasped.

"LUCIUS!" Dumbledore bellowed. "Severus, apologize you pompous idiot!"

"My regrets," Severus sputtered turning red in the face. Lucius dropped him and watching him fall to his knees gasping for air. Madame Pomfrey helped him to his feet.

Draco held his father back. Dumbledore took off his glasses; then looked to the portraits. "Please tell Mr. Weasley to try to coax Mr. Potter out of the Chamber. Bring him here if he's successful."

"Misters Malfoy, if you don't mind. I will leave you to collect your things and go to Malfoy Manor. Harry will be brought to you, I'll personally see to it. But this school has had quite enough disruptions for one day. Four Veela in one place are just too many." Lucius was about to argue, but Draco took his arm turning him around.

"Father, please let's just go. We can come back for graduation, or not. I don't care. Let's go home," Draco urged. Lucius felt his resolve falter. He looked to Dumbledore.

"You swear you will bring him to the Manor?" Dumbledore nodded. Lucius, Draco and Shelley turned their rings that port keyed them to Malfoy Manor.

Lucius went straight to the brandy. "Father, are you sure you want to be bonded to Potter?"

"Draco, leave him be," Shelley pleaded.

Turning Lucius looked at his son's mate. "You are definitely not seeing me at my best, young lady."

Shelley smiled as Lucius welcomed her to the family as if seeing her for the first time. Draco clasped his hands together. "Excellent, now let's spend some time getting to know each other before Potter arrives." Lucius did his best to swallow down his anxiety over his mate and instead did his best to make Shelley feel welcome.

****Chapter 4**

Ron and Hermione walked into the girls' bathroom, which was better known as Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. "I hate being in here," Ron grimaced.

"You? At least you weren't a cat the last time you were in here," Hermione snapped.

"Are you looking for Harry?" Moaning Myrtle giggled swooping into view. Ron shivered. Hermione cast him a sideways glare.

"Yes, we are Myrtle. Would you be so kind as to tell him we'd like to see him?" Hermione grinned at her in a friendly way.

"Well, it would give me a chance to see him!" she giggled and swooped out of view.

Ron shook his head. "Do you suppose someone should tell her that Harry's gay?"

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione hissed.

A moment later Myrtle came back. "Oh, his wings are so pretty!" She blushed. "He's coming up now." As she said this, the sinks began to move. Harry flew out then retracted his wings. She pouted when they asked her to leave and vanished down a sink.

"Doesn't that hurt?" Ron asked.

"Not too much." Harry shrugged to cover the lie. "But I have been using them a lot." He added, feeling a bit better at telling a half truth.

"You look better. Has your cold gone away?" Hermione asked hopefully.

"Yeah, did the Malfoys go away?" Harry looked down at his feet. Hermione nudged Ron.

"I think you better smell this," Ron held out a pillowcase. Harry frowned and took it before he smelled it. He inhaled deeply smelling leather, musk and spices. His eyes brimmed with tears.

"Is this a sick joke?" he asked in a broken voice.

"I wish it were. Harry…mate…this is from Lucius Malfoy's pillow." Ron put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"It's true then?" Harry whispered clutching the pillowcase to his heart. "Lucius Malfoy? Why me?"

"Yes, Harry. Professor Snape did the soulmate test. Lucius Malfoy is your mate. There's no doubt about it. But the Headmaster was furious with how they turned the school upside down. So he sent them all …"

"Packing off to the Manor!" Ron laughed. "It was brilliant."

"The Manor? He left without me?" Harry slumped to the floor. "My own mate doesn't want me after all. Of course, why would he?"

"Actually, Harry we are to take you to Dumbledore and he will personally take you to Malfoy Manor." Hermione smiled.

"That is if you want to go," Ron put in quickly. Hermione glared at him and Ron shrugged giving Harry a hand up.

"I can't believe my mate is Lucius Malfoy," Harry whispered.

"Yeah, weird, eh? Here you thought it was Draco because he had his father's scent all over him." Ron laughed nervously. "You don't have to do this."

"Yes, I do. Ron, I know you hate the Malfoys. I've hated them too, but if," Harry gulped, "if Lucius Malfoy is my mate then it's my only chance at real happiness." Hermione bit her lip trying not to cry.

"But Lucius Malfoy, come on, Harry. Draco was bad enough." Harry's hand flew to Ron's throat.

"Déjà vu," Hermione whispered. "Mr. Malfoy attacked Professor Snape for calling you a brat."

"He did?" Harry's face lit up and he let Ron go without thinking. "Then he does want to be my mate?"

Hermione nodded. "Come on, Harry, it's time." The trio walked to the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall were waiting on them.

The Headmistress looked at Harry with concern. "Are you sure you won't change your mind?"

"No, I want to do this," Harry assured them all. Dumbledore nodded then tossed the powder into the fire. Harry walked in still clutching the pillowcase. "Malfoy Manor."

Lucius crossed quickly to the fire upon seeing the flames go green. Draco and Shelley left the room, so the two could be alone. A moment later, Harry appeared nervously shaking and clutching a pillowcase in the spacious fireplace.

"Mr. Potter," Lucius gave Harry a hand to get out of the fire.

"Mr. Malfoy," Harry took his mate's hand then continued to hold it.

"Call me Lucius," the older man kissed the top of Harry's hand, making his blood sing.

"Then you must call me Harry," he whispered.

"Harry, why are you holding a pillowcase? Surely you don't intend on taking Dobby's place, that was a long time ago," Lucius teased while looking at the baggy clothes on Harry with disdain.

Letting go of Lucius' hand Harry stared down at the pillowcase he was holding as if his life depended on it. "It smells like my mate. Can I, um?" Harry gestured toward Lucius. The man nodded then leaned over. Harry bit back a moan of pleasure. There it was… the smell of leather, spices and musk.

"My turn," Lucius turned his head taking in the smell of cinnamon, the outdoors and chocolate. Harry heard him moan openly. He drew back and gently pried the pillowcase from Harry's hands. "Please do sit down," he gestured toward a sofa. He snapped his fingers and a small house elf appeared. "Tea for two." The elf bowed and vanished.

"Do you still kick your house elves?" Harry asked nervously.

"Only when I'm angry; they seem to sense it and vanish." Lucius shrugged. "I imagine we need to talk, Harry."

"I've only known one side of you. Can we really put it all behind us? You did try to kill me."

"You did steal my House Elf and accused me of conspiring with the Dark Lord," Lucius smirked.

Harry gulped then stiffened his backbone. "You did though."

"So did you, steal Dobby away that is. " Harry looked away. Part of him wanted desperately to hold his mate, but could he do that when he would open his eyes and see Lucius Malfoy?

"Can we start anew from right here?" Lucius inquired taking Harry's hand in his.

"I want to but -," Harry began.

Lucius dropped his hand and stood up walking over to a window, his back to Harry. "It's my age, isn't it?"

"What? Oh no, it's not that. I like older men, I just wonder what we have in common, that's all," Harry stared down at his hands feeling awkward. "You'll change your mind about me."

Lucius waved his wand and music began to play. Harry smiled as he realized it was Eric Clapton. "I read an article about you. Believe it or not, we really do have quite a bit in common. I too want nothing more than to be happy and left alone. I also love waffles, but with chicken and gravy on them or ice cream. Don't tell Draco."

Harry made a face. Lucius laughed, and so did Harry. The Elf reappeared and smiled at the laughter, set down the tea tray and left. The tension was broken and Lucius sat back next to Harry. "You have a nice laugh, Lucius."

"And you, Harry, have a beautiful smile. I'd like to make you smile more often if you'd give us a chance." Lucius kissed Harry's hand again then poured out two cups of tea handing one to Harry.

"How can I trust you?" Harry whispered.

"A Veela can never harm their mate intentionally, you know that don't you, Harry? Nor can I cheat on you, or love anyone else once I am bonded to you. If we do not bond I, as the dominant male, will spend the rest of my life trying to win you over."

"You would?" Harry looked into Lucius' eyes wondering what it would be like to be mated with him for life. Lucius was rich, powerful and deadly handsome, but still – scary.

"Yes, I would," Lucius whispered staring into Harry's green eyes seeing a wealth of emotions pass through them. "Now would you like to return to Hogwarts for your last days of classes, or would you like to stay here?"

"Stay," Harry whispered desperately aware of how close Lucius was to him. He basked in the smell of his mate, afraid to admit how truly vulnerable he felt, even to himself. "I wasn't going to classes anyway."

"Yes, I imagine the students gave you a hard time over the little misunderstanding with Draco. Albus seemed rather eager to be rid of us all."

"You could say that. By the way, I'm sorry I gave you such a hard time." Harry bit his lip.

"At the time it was more than I could bear, but I'm over it now. Please don't do that," Lucius put a finger gingerly over Harry's lips. He pulled his hand away and Harry felt his skin tingle where Lucius had touched him. "We should find you a room."

"Okay," Harry put his teacup down and let Lucius help him up.

Lucius took Harry's hand and they walked down the halls of the elegant Manor together. "May I ask what you were planning on doing after school? That is, besides hiding away?"

"Sirius left me the Black estate. I was thinking of writing," Harry admitted, "or returning to the Muggle world."

"I hope you are no longer considering the latter." Lucius squeezed Harry's hand. Harry laughed nervously shaking his head. They stopped in front of a door that swung open to reveal a suite of rooms done in an Egyptian motif. Pillars covered in hieroglyphics were adorned with white sweeping linens of gauze. Within the gauze walls was a nest of pillows and linens. Large plants decorated the room, amidst statuary and a fountain that emptied into a large pool. "Is it suitable?"

Harry looked up at Lucius in bewilderment. "That's a joke right?"

Lucius almost smiled. "Well then, I thought you might like to rest before dinner?" He turned to go, but Harry stopped him. "Yes?"

"How will I find you?" Harry looked at Lucius a bit anxiously.

"Sniff me out of course," Lucius grinned and Harry thought he might have melted on the spot. Then he turned to go, leaving Harry to think over the day's events. He sat down on the edge of the nest of pillows, but the fancy trappings of the room made him feel ill at ease. Lying down he closed his eyes trying to relax, but opened them at the sound of someone in the room.

"Hello, my name is Dibble. Master asks me to take care of you, Sir. Is you really his mate?"

"Yes, I am. Dibble, I left a pillowcase by the fire. Could you get it for me?" Dibble grinned and vanished before returning a second later looking puzzled. "Is Master making his mate wear pillow cases too?"

"No, I, um… it smells like him." Harry blushed.

"Would you like a pair of his socks?" Dibble offered trying to be helpful. Harry laughed shaking his head.

"That's quite alright. It just makes me feel like he's still here," Harry smiled. The elf bowed then vanished. Still holding onto the pillowcase Harry nodded off feeling secure with the smell of his mate nearby.

****Chapter 5**

"Dibble!" Lucius called out. Instantly the elf appeared. "How is my guest?"

"He falls asleep once Dibble gets him his pillowcase, Master."

"His what?" Draco laughed from where he sat on the loveseat across from his father.

"His pillowcase, Sir. He says it smells like Master. I ask him if he'd like a pair of your socks but he said 'no'." Dibble shrugged turning back to Lucius.

"Well at least he's not insane," Draco commented. Shelley giggled snuggling into Draco's shoulder.

"Did he say anything else?" Lucius asked curiously.

"He says it makes him feel like you are still there, Sir."

"Awww," Shelley said. "That is so sweet."

"Sounds like you should be somewhere else father," Draco drawled.

"I think I'll go check up on him," Lucius smirked. A few minutes later he arrived in Harry's room to see his mate lightly sleeping gripping the pillowcase tightly. He sat down next to Harry gently pushing the hair off his forehead.

"Lucius?" Harry asked opening his eyes.

Pulling a bit on the pillowcase Lucius replied. "If you wanted me to stay you only had to say so."

"Stay," Harry whispered blushing slightly.

With a smile, Lucius lay down carefully along side Harry, "If you wish."

Harry fell quickly back to sleep with a nervous, shy grin on his face. Lucius fell asleep staring at the face of his mate. When Lucius woke it was to an arm full of Harry. During his rest Harry had apparently sprawled across him, their legs twisting together. Lucius inhaled deeply, feeling happiness surge through him along with a good dose of lust. Lucius had to admit that Harry's picture in WQ didn't do him justice. He was far better looking in person; so far removed from the child he once knew, it was hard to place them in the same category.

Yet, it was odd to see Harry so submissive. Had his seclusion done this to him? Or was it because he was so clearly dominant? Then there was the added problem that Harry still seemed nervous around him. How could they overcome that? Harry whimpered in his sleep and Lucius suddenly realized it had been this that had woken him. Harry was crying in his sleep. Lucius pulled him closer, his Veela instinct to protect his mate suddenly kicking in with a vengeance.

Emerald eyes suddenly snapped open at the movement and seeing where he was Harry quickly scrambled off Lucius and bit his lip.

Lucius tutted and put his finger on Harry's lip. "I thought I had asked you not to do that."

"I'm sorry," Harry pulled away and put some more space between them.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Lucius asked softly.

"It wasn't a dream," Harry said, grabbing the pillowcase as he got to his feet. He looked nervously around the room.

Lucius leaned up on his arms then brought himself into a sitting position. "I won't hurt you." Harry looked away once more disbelief written clearly all over his face. "I can see we have a long road to travel."

"I'm sorry," Harry said looking down and clutching the pillowcase. Lucius didn't know where to start. Clearly Harry had been through some sort of emotional turmoil. Perhaps it was claiming the wrong mate and he was still unsure. But what about that comment that the dream was not a dream, was he suffering from bad memories?

"Come here, Harry. I cannot prove to you that I will not hurt you unless you give me the opportunity to be in closer proximity to you." Lucius inclined a finger, beckoning Harry closer. Harry sat down a good meter away, yet it was still closer. Lucius huffed.

Dibble entered the room. "Chef wants to know what Lord Malfoy would like for dinner?"

"Harry, what is your favorite food?" Lucius inquired curiously.

"Mine? Um, sweet and sour chicken," Harry answered.

"Tell Chef Chinese tonight, and to make sure to have a dish of sweet and sour chicken on the table," Lucius commanded and the Elf vanished. Harry looked surprised, but pleasantly so.

"You didn't have to do that," Harry commented.

"I wanted to please my mate." Lucius held out a hand to Harry. Nervously Harry took it. Lucius looked at Harry's hand. It was hard and calloused by years of Quidditch and rather obviously, hard manual labor. The Veela side of him was infuriated. Who had made his mate work so hard? Turning the hand over he saw white marks of scars that hadn't tanned. Harry self consciously pulled his hand back. Lucius made a note to get to the bottom of whatever had affected his mate so much, and who had dared scar him. He tried a different tactic. "Would you enjoy a tour of the grounds?"

Harry brightened up instantly. Lucius smiled inwardly. Apparently, Harry liked the outdoors. "Yes, please."

Lucius pulled out his wand and Harry shrank back immediately. Lucius barely refrained from rolling his eyes and pointed to the rug beneath them. "You will forgive me, but the grounds are extensive. Seeing them by air would be the easiest way to show them to you and still have time to prepare for dinner."

He pointed his wand at the nearest set of double windows and they opened. As the rug began to rise in the air, Lucius tossed a few pillows off and smirked as Harry scooted nervously toward him. "I take it you've never been on a flying carpet?" Harry shook his head.

The rug lifted up and zoomed toward the window rather faster than Harry had expected and he slipped sideways into Lucius. Slipping his hand possessively around Harry's waist, Lucius was glad when he was not rebuked. As they finally emerged out of the Manor, Harry's face lit up with happiness. Lucius scolded himself for not realizing sooner that a natural flyer like Harry would not only love the outdoors, but the air. Harry turned to Lucius with a grin and Lucius gave his best smile back, pleased to see a blush creep up Harry's neck.

Lucius soon began to show off the highlights of the grounds; the stable, the pool, the Quidditch field, the exotic animal grounds and amphitheater. They landed in the middle of the landscaped gardens. Beyond it lay a labyrinth that Harry was pleased to see was made up of low growing roses and not hedges like in his fourth year. Lucius picked a perfect lavender rose and gave it to Harry before they returned to the Manor, by the flying carpet. They had just enough time to wash up for dinner before it was served.

Harry was very nervous about dinner, but Lucius was relieved that Harry had left the pillowcase back in his room. He was amused that Harry still carried the rose. It was something Shelley noticed right away when Harry sat down. "Oh, what a beautiful rose. Harry, where did you get it?"

Draco's smirk was aimed knowingly at his father. "Lucius gave it to me from the gardens," Harry said softly. Soon Harry and Shelley were talking about the Manor, giving the Malfoys a chance to converse as the dishes began to appear on the table.

"Well?" Draco asked directly.

"I've had less skittish foals," Lucius said softly, so as not to be overheard.

"You can't blame him. There isn't exactly a good past between you."

"It's more than that somehow. Did you notice anything at school?"

"There was a rumor that he came back early from summer vacation, but then he didn't start school until a few days after everyone else. Pansy said he was in the Infirmary. But I had just chalked it up to getting his Inheritance over holidays."

Lucius stored the interesting information away and instead turned his focus to Harry who was trying to learn how to hold chopsticks from Shelley. Lucius leaned over, wrapped his arm around Harry and held his hand to show him how to do it. Harry was blushing, yet tried to lean back into his mate at the same time.

Shelley smiled at Draco, happy to see the Dark Veela was starting to feel more at ease with his proper mate. She could recall when she'd been truly afraid she'd lose her mate to Harry. After all she was nobody compared to Harry Potter. But to have a family of happily mated Veela? What could be better? Shelley would do everything she could to help Lucius and Harry be as happy as she and Draco were now.

As the evening drew to a close, Lucius was quite pleased with how things had gone. He had touched or held his mate most of the night and Harry had smiled most of the night. Draco and Shelley excused themselves leaving the two other Veela alone.

"Harry, did you wish to sleep with me tonight?" Lucius asked tentatively.

"Oh, you don't have to do that Lucius,' Harry looked down at his hands, which Lucius took note were trembling.

"I offered because I find your company soothing," Lucius replied, putting a hand over Harry's. "Perhaps the change will help you sleep?" Harry instantly stiffened, but followed Lucius to his Master Suite. Lucius wondered what he'd said to upset his mate, but carried on as if nothing had occurred.

Harry was escorted to a bedroom done in emerald green and midnight blue. He smiled, feeling a bit more at home. Lucius smirked. "I recently redecorated to these much darker colors. I suppose that should have been my first indication that my mate was a Dark Veela?" Harry blushed. He looked around the room while Lucius spoke to Dibble to have Harry's things moved to the Master Suite.

There were pictures of Lucius from his school days that Harry found fascinating. Other pictures graced a black marble mantle over a fireplace; they were mostly of him and Draco. Yet there wasn't much that told Harry about the man who was his mate. When Harry's things arrived he went into the connecting bathroom to change. It too was done with an almost gothic touch that Harry really admired. Just the knowledge that Lucius had been feeling a pull toward him, albeit unconsciously, made Harry feel wanted.

He walked out into the bedroom to find Lucius under the covers in a full set of pajamas. Lucius looked Harry up and down like a piece of meat. "You must be very brave or very foolish to be half dressed in my bed. I can barely contain my desire for you as it is. May I suggest you put a tee shirt on? That is unless you want me to ravish you tonight?"

Harry felt himself blush and turned to go back into the bathroom. Lucius gasped before the door closed. There were more scars all over Harry's back, as if he'd been whipped. Unable to control his rage and concerned he'd frighten his skittish mate, he left the room and stormed down the hall. He found the nearest breakable item and shattered it against the wall.

Hearing the crash, Draco and Shelley came running out of their room, which was only a door away. "Father! What is it? What's wrong?"

"His back…the scars…he's been…whipped," Lucius put his face in his hands, wishing to find the party responsible and ripping them to shreds.

Shelley gasped. Draco hugged her then walked further to his father's side. "Then what Pansy said must be true. Father - it had to be those muggles."

"I will kill them!" Lucius snarled. Draco shivered at the clear rage in his father's eyes.

"We need to prove it first," Shelley whispered. "There must be a way. I thought I read something about Dark Veelas in your library."

Lucius spun on his heel. Shelley staggered back at the fury in the man. "Please research it. I will not let this go unpunished. But I must return to him."

"Try to calm down father, remember how this has affected him," Draco whispered. Lucius ran a hand over his face and strode quickly back to his room. Draco and Shelley looked at each other with concern, before Shelley began to cry.

*******************Chapter 6**

Harry stepped out of the bathroom and was surprised to see Lucius was nowhere in sight. Suddenly Harry felt so alone. Why had Lucius left? Should he still sleep here? Had his body offended his mate so much that he had chased Lucius off? Was he that repulsed? Just as Harry was about to run back to his room Lucius entered the room.

Seeing the look on Harry's face Lucius swept his mate into his arms. "Please forgive me; I had to leave for a moment. It seems like an eternity."

Harry smiled and curled into Lucius' embrace. Lucius tilted his face up and gently kissed his cheek. "Don't leave; let me hold you all night."

With a bright blush and a happy smile on his face Harry readily agreed. They slipped into bed together and Lucius immediately closed his arms around Harry as if to protect him from the world. Harry couldn't be happier and soon fell fast asleep with his head on Lucius' chest. Before he fell asleep Lucius gently kissed his sleeping mate.i

_Lucius was standing in a tiny house that was perfectly tidy. From upstairs he heard screams of terror and pain. Recognizing the voice immediately he ran upstairs three at a time. There was a bedroom at the top of the stairs where he could hear his mate screaming. But every time Lucius reached for the door it fell further away until he was running down a hallway to open the door. So he began to yell "HARRY! HARRY!" Remembering his wand, Lucius blasted the door open to find his mate on the floor. There was blood on his wings and on his back. Harry was sobbing and screaming. "That's my MATE!" Lucius heard himself roar. He gathered Harry in his arms and felt his mate's tears. /i_

Waking with a start, Lucius heard Harry screaming out his name and crying hysterically. "Harry, Harry wake up!" Lucius was holding Harry tightly kissing his face over and over.

"LUCIUS! LUCIUS! MAKE IT STOP!" Harry yelled as he thrashed about in fear. His eyes finally snapped open to see Lucius looking terribly upset and holding him. Harry tried to get away, but Lucius wouldn't allow it. He held Harry close to him.

The door flew open and Draco stood in the doorway with Shelley. "What the hell is going on?" He took in the picture of the great Harry Potter sobbing on Lucius' chest, the state of the bed linens and put it together. He took Shelley's hand in his and walked over to the bed and sat down at the side. Placing a hand on Harry's back he said. "We're all here."

Getting the idea, Shelley followed suit putting a hand next to Draco's. "Yes, Harry, nothing will happen to you here. They'll have to get through all of us first."

"Plus us house elves Master Harry, Sir," Dibble said with a small amount of pride and other house elves at his side. Harry turned a bit to see everyone there for him. He tried to curl tighter into Lucius' arms.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset everyone," Harry whispered between breathy gasps as he was hyperventilating a bit.

"Potter, don't be a git. We're basically family now, right? So what bothers one of us bothers us all," Draco said firmly. Lucius smiled with pride.

"Do you mean that? I mean after everything I put you all through," Harry whispered to Draco, then turning to his mate said,"You got landed with me."

"I want you, Harry. Eventually we will marry, but in the meantime you are only a Potter temporarily and this is your home," Lucius said firmly. Shelley and Draco applauded.

Eventually Harry calmed down feeling assured and secure in the safety of the Manor. One by one, everyone left until it was just Lucius and Harry. At long last Harry fell back to sleep, but Lucius stayed awake long after watching for any signs that Harry was having a bad dream.

The next day Lucius never left Harry's side. He was constantly touching him in some way, so Harry could feel his presence as well as see it. Harry soaked it up like a sponge. Draco was amazed to see his father so openly affectionate. Occasionally, Lucius simply pulled Harry into his arms for no reason. At first Harry was blushing like mad, but now Draco was wondering if he'd start to purr!

Unable to watch it anymore, Draco went to find Shelley who was bound and determined to find the book she'd read about Dark Veela in. He was being distinctly reminded of Granger and had to go assure himself his mate was NOT the mudblood. He found his mate with her nose in a book and wrapped his arms around her. She didn't even jump.

"Draco, what perfect timing you have. I think I found it!" Shelley exclaimed instead. Draco decided he'd let it slide for now.

"What did you find precisely, Shelley?" i

"_The Dark Veela will hold its emotions inward until it is desperate for love. Yet this was only one reason they were called the Dark Veela. Going beyond their dark coloring and emerald eyes, the Dark Veela has the ability to draw others into their dreams. If a Dark Veela is threatened in its dreams or memories, it will allow its mate to enter into its dreams. This permission will be granted only through an intimate touch or act, such as a kiss. Instinctively, the Dark Veela will guard giving its kisses away freely, so as not to drive anyone else mad."/i_

"Ah, here's where you two are hiding," Lucius teased as he entered the room, alone.

"Where's Harry?" Draco asked surprised to see his father alone.

"Dibble is taking him to the kitchens for some sort of muggle thing, a sundae I believe it's called." Lucius smirked.

"OH, well if you don't mind I think I'll go join him," Shelley smiled, gave Draco a kiss on the cheek and disapparated.

"Shelley has a bit of a sweet tooth," Draco said as a means of explanation.

"No need to explain. Did you find anything?" Lucius looked curiously at the open book. Draco pointed out the passage and Lucius read it. "So then this is my fault and Harry was trying to protect me."

"What do you mean, Father?" Draco inquired.

"I kissed him once he'd fallen asleep. But we've never kissed otherwise." Lucius sighed, turning from Draco. "This means, of course, that he still does not trust me."

"Father, it's only been a day!" Draco reminded him.

"But how long has my mate suffered?" Lucius growled. "Draco, I can't bear to see the pain in his eyes, or how he whimpers and cries in his sleep. If I have to sneak a kiss from him every night I will, simply to protect him from the memories."

"They must be bad," Draco offered. Lucius filled him in on what he'd seen. Draco shook his head. "I'd heard rumors, but never believed them."

"Draco, I insist you tell me everything you've heard in your time at Hogwarts." Draco looked up at his father as if he were mad, but seeing the seriousness in those eyes he sat down and began to talk. By the time he was done he was quite winded. Lucius remained silent. Everything Draco had told him was sinking in and infuriating him more. He disapparated suddenly, leaving Draco wondering if he'd done the right thing. Much to his relief Shelley suddenly appeared in a full blush. "Shelley?"

"Your father suddenly appeared when we were just finishing our sundaes and …" she blushed more if that was possible. "I thought Harry's stuffing would come out!" Draco was relieved; it was nothing more than an overly affectionate hug that had made Shelley blush and his father had not forced himself on Potter.

~~ **Chapter 7**

Lucius pulled a reluctant Harry into his lap while still in the kitchen. "Tell me Harry, about yourself. I want to know everything from the first thing you remember to the last. Please, I must know."

"I can't Lucius; some of it is just too painful. Please understand - if you knew you'd never want me around. I…I can't lose you already."

"Then tell me what you can," Lucius urged. He was sick and tired of hearing about his mate second hand. Lucius wanted to know it all, everything at once if he could. "I can bring you a pensive if it helps."

Harry looked up. "If I put a memory in a pensive will it go away?"

"In a way, it will fade and not be as sharp or painful. The memory will suddenly become distant. You'll know it's there, but it won't bother you as much," Lucius tried to explain.

"I like the sound of that," Harry smiled.

"Excellent, why don't we go out then? We can purchase a pensive and some clothes," Lucius suggested. "Would you like to apparate or fly?"

Harry's face lit up. Lucius lowered a kiss to his cheek, inhaling his mate's scent deeply. When he pulled away Harry looked nervous. "What is it?"

"My wings aren't pretty like yours. They've …they've been through a lot," Harry whispered sadly. Taking a deep breath he plunged on to tell the truth. "I cast spells so no one notices and so I can fly. But it …it …hurts."

"Do they need to be mended?" Lucius asked biting back the bile that was rising in his throat as Harry nodded, curling into his arms with shame. Sliding his hand into Harry's they walked upstairs to the room that housed their resident healer.

Mr. Downey was an old wizard, but had lived out his life in the Manor. He and his family inhabited one wing, along with several other members of the staff. Harry looked into his kindly face and felt relief wash over him. "I take it you are Master Harry?"

"Yes, David. My fia..Mate needs to have his wings tended to." Lucius gave David a look over Harry's head and a quiet understanding passed between them that this was a confidential matter and needed to be tended to gently.

"OH, I haven't seen a Dark Veela's wings in many years. I seem to remember they are absolutely stunning. Why don't you hop up on the table, take off your shirt and we will see what we can do about them?" Harry looked terrified. "Lucius, what do you say? Let's make this table a bit bigger and you can sit with him, eh?"

Lucius smiled. This was why David Downey was their healer. The man had a sixth sense about what his patients needed, as had his father before him. After Harry took off his shirt, Lucius held him to his chest so he could look over his shoulders. David bit his lip at the number of scars lining Harry's back. His eyes met Lucius' eyes, a wealth of understanding at the situation passing between them. Without another word, David cast a spell over the back. A light shimmer was absorbed by the entire back and Lucius could see the scars had shrunk in size. Frowning David saw no other damage, then he saw a telltale shimmer of magic. "Please remove your glamour. "Let's see your wings then, Master Harry."

With a lowering of his head, Harry did so closing his eyes tightly and breathing in Lucius' scent with large gulps. David stepped back in horror and then looked away. Lucius felt Harry cling to him and he was glad off it, for he was using Harry's hair to catch his tears. The wings had feathers that had been torn, burned and cut. Other's had been forcibly ripped out. David took off his glasses to wipe away his own tears. Neither man could imagine the inhuman suffering Harry had been through. A Veela's wings were their most prized possession and their most delicate. Even to lose one feather in molting was extremely painful. But this? It was a testament to Harry that he was still, in fact, alive.

Another healer might have been ill. But Healer Downey had seen many horrors in the time he'd healed Lucius and his father from their Death Eater days. He only prayed this was the last horror of this magnitude he'd ever see. Each feather had to be healed one by one. To spare Harry further pain David put Harry under a light sleeping charm. It was only then the two older men were able to talk freely.

"Lucius, who did this?" David asked in a broken voice as his shaky hands commenced the healing process.

"I believe it was his muggle relatives," Lucius replied bitterly, his rage literally turning his silver eyes red.

"Why did Harry Potter, of all people, have to suffer like this?" David asked, wiping away another tear as he regenerated another burned feather.

"Albus Dumbledore placed him there. And by all that's holy, he'll pay," Lucius hissed in such a tone that David's arm hairs stood on end.

"We can start that immediately. I'll be taking my pensive to the Ministry once we are done," David growled, in an understanding rage. Lucius nodded tightly at that. "Have you killed the muggles yet?"

"I need more evidence that it was them. I accidentally shared a dream with Harry last night. There was a man beating him." Lucius actually spat this time.

"Ah, yes, the dreams of Dark Veela. They are very vivid. Perhaps if you explain to Harry, that he can be protected by you…if he allows you in with permission…then you can also further your relationship?" The question hung in the air. It took over two hours for Harry's wings to be healed. But in the end it was worth it. The new feathers gleamed. The black, blues and purples of the wings were breathtaking. Lucius gently woke Harry.

"It's done Harry. You can look now," Lucius helped Harry off the table and walked him over to a room that had 360 degrees of mirrors, one on each wall and the door. Harry looked nervously at Lucius. "Trust me, Harry. They are beautiful once more."

Harry walked into the room and began to laugh happily. "Lucius! Look! They're whole! I don't have to cast glamours on them or anything to have people see them or levitation spells to get them to work!"

"Thank you," Lucius whispered to David, too choked up to speak properly. David patted him on the back in understanding.

Harry leapt into Lucius' arms. "Can we go flying now, please?"

"Yes, of course," Lucius smiled.

"Now, the next time I see you Master Harry, I expect it to be at a wedding or telling you that you're pregnant!" Harry turned beet red at the Healer's remarks. Lucius actually laughed.

~~~~~~~~**Chapter 8**

Harry and Lucius flew together for hours. Lucius couldn't recall the last time he'd laughed so much. Harry was a natural flyer on a broomstick, but obviously it had held him back. He swooped, did loops and barrel rolls as if it was his first time, which Lucius suspected it was. It took Lucius a while to remember himself and their purpose. Swooping down and taking Harry's hand, Lucius flew along side his mate. "Harry, did you forget we were going to go shopping?"

"Um, yeah?" Harry grinned. "Ready?"

The Dark and Light Veela descended just outside of Diagon Alley. Harry's face was flushed and he was as alive as Lucius had ever seen. It brought a sense of happiness and pride to Lucius that he had done that for his mate. Entering shop after shop, Lucius reveled in helping Harry pick out only the best clothes. It was when Harry ran off and reappeared in a pair of black leather pants and a shimmering emerald green silk shirt that Lucius felt his heart race and blood flow south.

"Lucius, do you like it?" Harry asked innocently and hopefully. Lucius remained silent struggling to remember to breathe and not take Harry over the nearest counter top. Harry walked closer and then saw Lucius' eyes; they'd gone to a smoldering grey. It took Harry a moment to realize that Lucius really wanted him. Lucius pulled his mate to him with a strong arm around his waist. "If you don't change out of those clothes, you will have to put me in a body bind," Lucius whispered in Harry's ear.

Harry was about to wonder if Lucius was serious when he felt the proof of his desire press into his stomach. He turned and ran for the changing room. But he did buy the outfit for later, while Lucius was purchasing a pensive for Harry. While the sudden evidence of Lucius' attraction had initially scared him, he had to admit his Veela side was greatly pleased by it; even if it did add the whole weirdness factor of being so needy of the other man's approval.

After all, Harry was the submissive Veela in the relationship and filled with the overwhelming need to please his mate. So far, he'd only had his sympathy and it was not the same. It tore at Harry to finally find his mate, who was so obviously perfect; only to be so damaged both physically and emotionally. But Harry enjoyed the fact that Lucius wanted to spend so much time with him. While he was sure that before his Inheritance he would have taken great offense at someone with him so much, now he wrapped it around himself like a blanket.

The more he trusted in Lucius and how he wanted to protect him, the more Harry wanted to kiss him. The more he wanted to be with him. Unfortunately, Lucius seemed to see him as damaged goods. To see the lust in his eyes and feel the desire pressed up against him set his heart on fire for the man. True there was a terrible past between them. And sometimes it rose to the forefront of Harry's mind before his Veela side, so happy at finding his mate pushed it aside. That past was behind him and if he was going to make his mate happy it had to stay there.

He'd had a great deal of time to think about things in the Chamber of Secrets. There had also been a good deal of time to fantasize. Whether his mate was Draco or Lucius, both men were strikingly handsome. If he could forgive Draco then he should be able to forgive Lucius. All those things between them, that was before. And this was now. Even if he wasn't crazy about them being Malfoys he could not deny the attraction of each Veela.

Now he'd started to see how loving, protective and tender Lucius could be. He'd healed his wings, bought him a new wardrobe, found a way for him to share his memories that weren't painful and even help the pain of their mere recollection subside. Lucius held him as he cried, he'd cried for him and with him. Harry was very simply enamored of the man. And he was quickly falling desperately in love with the Veela. Part of him wanted nothing more than to give in and ask his mate to love him, completely.

But he couldn't let go of his own fear; the fear that Dumbledore would send him back to the Dursley's and that this was all a wonderful dream, which would end any moment. Because nothing good ever lasted for Harry. Noticing the subdued mood of his mate after they'd arranged for the packages to be sent to the Manor, Lucius decided to speed a part of their relationship up. He led Harry to a nearby park, ignoring the stares of those who realized who they were. "Lucius, why are we here?" Harry asked almost flinching at the stares they were receiving.

"I wanted to ask you something. Harry, earlier I almost slipped and called you my fiancé. That was a bit presumptuous of me, however, I see us getting married in the future. Do you?" Lucius carefully intertwined their fingers together.

Harry felt another part of the wall protecting his heart slide away to dust as he answered, "Yes, Lucius."

"Then I wondered if you might consent to allowing me to buy you an engagement ring? I know it's early on in our relationship, but…" Lucius was never able to finish as Harry had thrown himself into Lucius arms. While Lucius was very pleased by the action, he wondered what had caused it. "Harry?"

"Lucius, you really won't make me go back, will you?" Harry searched his eyes desperately.

Frowning deeply, Lucius looked at Harry in confusion. "Go back to where, Harry? The only place you are going is with me. I will protect you forever, Harry. You are my Mate. And after seeing you in those new clothes I don't mind telling you I am eagerly looking forward to when we bond." When Harry looked up at him with such adoration, Lucius lost himself in the emerald depths. Lucius raised his hand and cupped his mate's face in his hand. "Harry."

His pristine white wings suddenly unfolded as Lucius pulled Harry into his arms. Harry's wings responded of their own accord and the two Veela shot upward from the ground together. As they soared above the clouds together spinning around and around Lucius pulled Harry into a deep kiss. Both Veela lost themselves in the kiss, but their instinct had kicked in and their wings beat lightly to keep them airborne. Lucius licked Harry's lips until Harry opened his mouth. With a moan, Harry tasted his mate's tongue as it slid over his own, teasing and coaxing it to play.

As the kiss deepened, Lucius began to see images. He saw Harry as he found out he was a wizard, when he won his first Quidditch match, various pieces of isolated happy images tumbled into Lucius' mind. Startled, he pulled away and noticed they were about to land. He pulled Harry up to cradle him as they landed. Harry's smile almost blinded him as his mate slowly slid down to earth between his arms.

It was at that moment Lucius knew his heart was irrevocably lost. He would do anything for his Mate. That smile of pure happiness had melted his last reserve. Lucius smiled back and kissed Harry once more, only hovering a meter off the ground instead of taking to the air again. This time it was so gentle and filled with love that Harry felt secure and loved beyond all else. Thus the two entered the jewelers shop smiling from ear-to-ear.

Harry held onto Lucius tightly, as though he was afraid the blond would get away. Lucius found it endearing and they looked over the rings. They finally settled on two matching slim white platinum rings with wings engraved on them. As they made their way out of the store, they were blinded by flashes from cameras. Harry cringed, turning positively ashen and trembled visibly. Lucius hissed at the crowd, his protective Veela nature coming to the forefront as he stepped in front of his mate.

"Mr. Malfoy! Rita Skeeter from the Daily Prophet, "Is it true that Harry Potter is your mate? What did you buy in that jewelry shop?"

"I won't talk to any of you unless you move back!" Lucius yelled. Realizing they were upsetting the Veela, they wisely did shuffle backwards in unison, not wishing to see him turn into a vicious bird. Lucius eyed Harry, who looked much better now that the crowd had given them some breathing room. "Harry," Lucius whispered, "it would be best to answer their questions now if you can handle it."

Harry wanted nothing more than to fly away, but knew he had to trust his Mate to protect him. Once again he cursed his relatives and all he'd been through recently, for stripping him of his Gryffindor courage along with his submissive state. He grit his teeth and then became a bit calmer when Lucius put an arm around him. "Yes, Harry Potter is my Mate. We were in the jewelry store purchasing engagement rings."

"Have you bonded yet?" A reporter in the back called out.

"No, we have not reached that stage yet," Lucius sneered at the indelicate question. "Next."

"Mr. Potter, is Mr. Malfoy just a substitute for his son?" Rita called out.

Harry nervously said," No. Draco is mated. Lucius is my true Mate. I got confused because Draco had his father's scent on him."

"That's enough," Lucius snapped. He wrapped his arms around Harry and apparated them back to the Manor, much to Harry's relief and the crowd's disappointment.

**Chapter 9**

Draco sighed, coming up to put a hand on his father's shoulder when he saw him staring into the fire late that night with a drink in his hand. "Father? Was there a problem today?"

Lucius relayed the visit with the healer right up the reporters. Draco was stunned. "I remember when Harry was a force to be reckoned with. This is so unforgivable. I know he's submissive to you, but it's obvious that what he's been through has affected him tremendously. Whatever action you intend to take, count me in!"

Looking up from the fire for the first time in hours, Lucius looked with pride at his son. "Thank you."

"What do you intend to do?" Draco asked quietly.

"Kill them all," Lucius replied simply.

Draco shuddered. He could feel his father's rage as if it were his own. And he'd never been so glad it was not against him. "In that case, I'll call the solicitor." Lucius had every right to kill the Dursley's and Dumbledore too, but the latter might prove troublesome.

Shelley was waiting for him when he finally retired for the evening, after debating the situation with the family's councilors. Since they'd bonded already, she could sense his emotions and often read his thoughts. Evidently this was a case of both. "Didn't Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger know about his abusive muggle family? Perhaps they could testify against Dumbledore?"

"I love you," Draco said with pride. Shelley had cleanly cut to the root of the problem and come up with a solution as she often did.

"Of course," She giggled then blew out the candles.

The next day when Draco had breakfast brought to her in bed and hand picked a rose for her out of the garden, she knew her mate was up to something. She was not disappointed. Draco spent the entire morning cranking up the Malfoy charm until she knew that she'd do anything he wished. He seemed to recognize he'd won, but was kind enough to finish the back massage he was giving her first. Draco finally slid gracefully into to a chair in front of her and Shelley knew she was about to pay the price.

"Weasley and Granger should be contacted immediately about testifying for Harry," Draco began and Shelley could see the writing on the proverbial wall.

"And it would make things easier for you if I contacted them? Is that it?" Draco's eyes lit up at her understanding as he kissed her hand. She sighed. Really, how could anyone turn down a Malfoy when their charm was on? "I'll leave in a few minutes," Shelley stated, feeling the warmth of satisfying her mate fill her at once when he turned pleased eyes on her. "b**You are really evil/b**," Shelley teased. Draco smirked, but didn't argue the fact.

Shelley counted her blessings when she visited Hogwarts and found Hermione and Ron in the library, so she didn't have to announce her visit. Hermione looked up with a smile. The two witches found that they had quite a lot in common and despite how the men in their lives might feel about it, were becoming friends. In Hermione's case it was colored by the fact that Shelley had made Draco Malfoy almost human – for a Veela. While in Ron's case it was that Shelley seemed to be a person in the 'den of Veela vipers', as Ron thought of it, whom Harry might be able to talk to. Shelley, of course, recognized them rather simply for what they were…friends of Harry's. She was rather practical that way, and the fact that Hermione seemed to enjoy books as much as she did was simply a bonus.

It was the stack of books to which Shelley's attention was drawn. Flickering her eyes toward them she took in the titles: i_Abuse and How it Affects Magic, Domestic Violence in the Wizarding World, What Your Rights as a Victim of Neglect are in the Wizarding World, Betterment of Child Rearing Conditions Through the Ages for all Witches and Wizards_. /iShelley smiled. Evidently either Hermione or Ron had surmised what would occur at the Manor, how Lucius as Harry's mate would react, and what their next move would be. "I see you've been expecting me."

"I'm just glad it's not –" Ron began but Hermione stepped on his foot under the table. "OW!"

"Yes we have," Hermione said plainly, putting a large bookmark into a tome titled: _Veela Legal Rights in Regards to Protecting their Mates_. "But please, how is Harry adjusting?" Shelley smiled at the sisterly concern in Hermione's voice.

"Quite happy, he doesn't like to leave Lucius' side at all." Ron made a face, which she pointedly ignored and continued. "Lucius and he bought engagement rings yesterday. I've never seen Draco's father so enamored of anyone. It's clear that he truly adores Harry." Ron's face seemed to be contorting from one emotion to the next so Shelley got to the point. "Will you testify for Harry?"

Suddenly Ron seemed to focus. "My entire family is ready to take the stand about what we've seen. I've spoken to them all. I know I've turned my back on him before and it's taken me awhile to come around but we will be there for him. It really upset Mum and Dad to discover what Dumbledore did to Harry. We had asked over and over for Harry to be placed with us. Blood wards may be strong but no stronger than a houseful of wizards and witches! Why the one time we went to pick him up there were bars on the windows! And I still have the letters where Harry begged us to send him food because they were starving him."

Shelley gulped back her tears and the feel of nausea she felt at the very thought. She then wondered what Lucius would do when he found out. Draco would have to be notified. Perhaps they could subdue Lucius in some way before he heard the testimony.

As if reading her mind Hermione said, "It would be best to let the tribunal hear and see the honest reactions of Lucius as he finds out at the same time they do. Even if he reverts to bird form, it would only drive home to them the seriousness of the situation. We should try to have representatives of several magical creature communities there."

"Goblins, Veela, Elven," Ron nodded," they're the most human of the lot."

"And respected," Shelley nodded. "Well, I better get back. I'm sure Dumbledore is well aware of a Veela's magical signature being in the castle and I'd rather he not know which one. He'll probably monitor all owl post."

"Use the fire then," Ron offered sagely. And with that Shelley understood Ron had the mind of a strategist. She made a mental note never to play chess against him, though she doubted the need would ever arise. She gave a small wave then hurried back the way she came.

**Chapter 10**

After several fire calls over the next few days, the details were worked out and the date of the trial before the Ministry was set. Not only would the Weasleys testify but also Remus Lupin, Neville Longbottom, Seamus Finnegan and the biggest surprise of all – Minerva McGonagall, who'd overheard the Gryffindors discussing it in Transfigurations. Harry's nervousness increased as did Lucius' sense of protection toward his mate, making the two of them inseparable.

Lucius spent every night with Harry, holding him and assuring him that the dreams Harry was suffering from were just that – dreams. Harry would make sure to kiss Lucius before bed each night, so assuring him that Lucius would help him through the dreams. During the day he rarely left his side to show his support for what his mate was enduring emotionally with the charges against Dumbledore.

Draco would have been jealous of all the attention his father was lavishing on Harry, if not for the fact that Shelley was finding herself becoming sick in the mornings and testy. This was very confusing to Draco who began to think he'd done something wrong in asking her to approach the rest of the Holy Trio. It wasn't until the Healer came over to add his support and agreed to testify as well, that he took Shelley aside and declared that she was expecting. Draco was so happy he flew around the house making them all laugh and giving them a small respite from the tension that had filled the manor.

A week had passed since Shelley had gone to Hogwarts to speak to Ron and Hermione. That morning they received a fire call from Minerva McGonagall, who wished to be done with the fire call meetings and have one in person. So a Sunday brunch was quickly convened with the entire Weasley family, Minerva, Remus and Hermione in attendance.

Harry was relieved they'd only planned it last minute since he didn't think his nerves could take much more. It was hard enough to get used to being so submissive. True, Lucius had been wonderful protecting him in dream after dream as he had promised to do. But Harry was not sure how he, or Draco for that matter, would act with a house full of Gryffindors.

Harry stood at the main hall with Lucius at his side to greet the guests. On Lucius' other side stood Draco and Shelley, creating a united front. Harry smiled nervously as their guests arrived via portkey.

"Welcome to Malfoy Manor." Lucius gave a slight bow of his head. "This was an excellent idea, Minerva."

Harry blinked in surprise.

"It is very good to see you again Professors McGonagall and Lupin." Draco gave a small bow similar to that of his father.

Remus chuckled. "I have not been your professor in some time. You may call me Remus."

"Thank you, Remus." Draco turned to Hermione. "Hello Miss Granger and Weasley family."

Harry was sure his jaw was dropping. "I thought that you were still mad from when I thought my mate was Draco!"

"I must admit my confusion in regards to your change of heart as well," Lucius intoned.

Ron stepped forward. "It's my fault, Harry. I couldn't put the past in the past. You have to understand how hard it was to believe Dumbledore really knew-"

"But you saw me year after year! Did you think I was making it up?" Harry's voice cracked.

"Oh dear," Molly put her arms around Harry. "We were taken in. Please forgive us and let the family testify for you. You're family, Harry. And if you," she looked up at Lucius nervously, "have found your mate, well then.." she smiled tightly unsure how to go on.

Shelley smiled. "If you would follow me I believe the patio has been set up for our brunch."

Everyone looked at each other, and followed Shelley with a murmur of assent.

"Come everyone and be seated." Lucius invited.

Harry grabbed Lucius by the hand with confusion shining from his eyes. Lucius kissed his forehead gently. "Really, Harry, did you not think I would play the part of the proper host? These are your friends and I want nothing more than to make you as happy as my power allows." He kissed Harry's hand and strode forward.

Following along in a bit of a daze he was startled when Hermione hugged him, followed by a gentle pat on the back from Ron. "Bloody hell, Harry, you tamed the Malfoy's," Ron whispered as they made their way in the wake of the others.

"Oh, Ron, they are a high society family. I don't know why you were expecting World War Three," Hermione scolded. Ron rolled his eyes. Harry felt ashamed, that was exactly what he'd been expecting.

"Forget about that. How are they treating you?" Ron looked over Harry expecting to see missing limbs.

"Like a prince or something," Harry shrugged.

Hermione smiled knowingly. "You're having trouble adjusting to being a submissive, aren't you?" Harry nodded. She shook her head. "Harry, it's his job to look after you for the rest of your lives. As much as you live to please him, he does too, as well as needing to protect you, shelter you and make you happy. After all that you've been through, you should try to enjoy it. Have you bonded yet?"

Harry paled. "No."

Ron exhaled in relief. "Good, because whenever you do mate, I don't want to hear the details."

This time Hermione rolled her eyes. "After you bond you'll feel better," Hermione assured him. "I've been reading up on it."

Ron leaned over, "She means we've been having all our dates in the library." Hermione smacked him sharply. Ron made a face and rubbed his arm. "It's true."

Harry didn't doubt it. "But Shelley is a girl." He mumbled unhappily and leaving his friends as they arrived on the patio found himself being seated by Lucius. Harry huffed on the outside even though his insides were warmed by the gesture. He wondered if he'd ever get over the conflicting feelings. Looking at Lucius he wondered what it would be like to be bonded completely to him. Lucius looked up and raised an eyebrow at the gaze he was receiving. Harry flushed and looked down. Lucius smiled, happy that his Mate was starting to show some sexual interest at last.

Arthur Weasley cleared his throat. "This is a beautiful home, Malfoy."

"Thank you," Draco and Lucius chorused.

There was an awkward moment then Remus asked the question they'd all been dying to ask. "Harry, how are you?"

Harry saw the concern in Molly's face as well as the others. He turned to look at Lucius. "I think…that is to say…I'm good." Lucius' chest swelled with pride and hope. "Actually, I'm pretty happy here." Lucius smiled. It was echoed around the table.

"Excellent," Lucius said with a look of adoration toward Harry. "I hope you are not just saying that to appease everyone?"

"No, Lucius, you've all been wonderful." Harry looked down. "Better than I deserve."

Remus growled and Lucius hissed, "You deserve the moon and the stars, Harry. If I could I'd change your entire life so you would know how special you are."

At this the frown that was on Arthur's face lifted and he looked to Molly who smiled in satisfaction and sat back folding her hands over her stomach. "That's right dear, you listen to him."

Murmurs of agreement circled the table and Harry felt his cheeks flush. Lucius put his hand over Harry's in plain sight. "This is why we must do this. Dumbledore has hurt Harry over and over again. I refuse to allow it to go unpunished."

"I think it would be best to outline Harry's life in chronological order to give the best picture," Minerva said as the twins dug into the food that had appeared. Draco raised an eyebrow at their behavior and was amused when Molly cuffed them in the back of their heads at their appalling manners.

"Then I suppose I should go first and tell them how happy you were when your parents were still alive," Remus said in a nostalgic tone.

"After that I suppose I will give testimony about the day you were left on those horrid muggles' doorstep," Minerva said in a sharp tone that told of her inner anger.

"Would I go next?" Ron asked.

"Actually I met Draco before you," Harry supplied looking down at Draco. "Do you recall that day, Draco?"

Draco smirked. "Yes, I suppose I did come off a bit uppity."

Harry laughed. "A bit?"

Shelley looked amused. "Not my Draco." There were titters of laughter but Draco took it in stride with a look of approval from his father for his decorum. "I wonder if this one will be like his father?" Shelley asked with a grin.

"What?" Molly and Hermione cried out happily running over to hug Shelley. Congratulations were offered all around and Draco puffed up like a rooster with pride.

"You're next," Fred and George winked at Harry. This time Arthur rapped them sharply on the back of the head.

"We have all the time in the world," Lucius commented kissing Harry's engagement ring, which had the ladies gasping once more and running over to see it. Remus and Arthur nodded happily at each other while Ron looked a bit green around the gills at the entire situation. "I do believe, though, babies need to be fed, especially at this stage. Shall we?"

The twins dug in happily while casting nervous looks at their parents. But to Harry's amusement Ron was the one cuffed upside his head for trying to talk to Harry with his mouth full of food. Hermione's silent cheer could be seen on her face.

The brunch went well and they parted soon after, knowing that they would see each other again shortly at the Ministry.

**Chapter 11**

Lucius thought that perhaps Harry might enjoy a few hours of peace, so he went to take a lie down. He was rather surprised when the other edge of the bed dipped down. Rolling over he saw it was Harry. "Are you not feeling well?"

"I'm fine. I just wanted to join you," Harry smiled looking nervously at him then proceeded to lie down on his chest and idly caress it though his clothes.

Lucius was amazed. Harry had been completely submissive in their relationship thus far, to the point of actually worrying him. But Lucius had chalked it up to all Harry had suffered through. He laid back and enjoyed the attention. Harry's circles became ever wider, Since Harry was finally being less submissive, Lucius was loath to make any move that might scare his previously timid Mate.

"What if I don't want all the time in the world?" Harry asked out of the blue.

"Harry?" Lucius asked at a loss what Harry was talking about.

"You said that we had all the time in the world. But I've already waited a long time," Harry said softly.

"Oh," Lucius chuckled. "I meant that in terms of having children, Harry. But I sense that is not what you are referring to, is it?"

"Well, in a way, but no, not really," Harry's fingers found a strip of bare skin and began to caress it.

"I am at your disposal," Lucius purred.

With a self-conscious smile Harry climbed over the blond's thighs and began to take off some of the clothes, which were stopping him from getting to the skin he so longed to map. Lucius shifted this way and that to assist, but was careful to keep his hands to himself. He was enjoying seeing his Mate take his pleasure in this manner, so much so that he was aching with need.

As the last layers stripped away, Harry lunged forward eagerly. Lucius gasped and arched up into the hot, wet mouth that had attached itself to his nipple. Harry lavished it with attention before seeking out the other. Lucius squirmed under him and was delighted by the laughter which Harry let out between washing his chest with his tongue. It was so wonderful to see his Mate so happy that Lucius could not control his wings from coming out and wrapping around Harry.

Arching up Harry finally latched onto his eager lips. The kiss was passionate and yet playful and Lucius was reminded of exactly how young his Mate truly was. He could smell he was still pure and his blood thrummed with desire to bond with his Mate. But he would not damage the delicate relationship they had at this point. Lucius was surprised that Harry was testing the waters in this manner, but he knew they would not bond that night. Harry was still far too tense for that. But this…this was quite encouraging.

They laughed between kisses and Lucius made sure that anytime he licked or teased Harry in return that the younger man was on top. Lucius moaned out loud, imagining Harry riding his cock when the time came for them to bond. After a long night of kissing Harry fell asleep in arms, happy and smiling.

The nights leading up to Dumbledore's trial were an odd mix for Lucius and Harry. During the day Harry became withdrawn and edgy. Lucius in turn was feeling protective and seemed to radiate confidence over the outcome. Yet during the night they came closer and closer to fulfilling their bond.

The last night before the trial it seemed Harry was ready to take the final step. But Lucius could not help but question why Harry was so different during the day. Feigning exhaustion Lucius held Harry after a particularly exuberant frottage session. He could only hope that once the trial was over Harry's moods would even out. Lucius desperately wanted to complete the bond. Everything in him seemed to be screaming for it but his mind. In his mind, Lucius knew that something was wrong.

Harry was up before Lucius was and Lucius could make him out in the early morning light staring out the windows overlooking the grounds. It was then that Lucius realized he'd been right to postpone things between them. Walking over quietly he slipped his white silk robe on then placed his arms around Harry's waist. "What is it?" Without letting Harry deny something was wrong he plunged onwards. "There's been something wrong all week. Do me the courtesy of not denying it and just telling me what it is. I cannot bear to see you like this."

Sinking back into Lucius Harry spoke very quietly. "I wondered for years why I was placed with them. Hagrid told me right off that even he couldn't stand them. I thought …I thought…" Harry shrugged.

Lucius spun Harry around to face him. "You thought what?"

"That I'd done something to deserve it. I mean it only made sense right? That the Dursleys were that way towards me because I deserved it." Harry's voice broke.

"Harry…" Lucius held Harry tightly to him and tried to will away his anger toward the muggles that had hurt his mate so much. It wouldn't help matters to revert to his animal form because of his temper. "It's Albus Dumbledore that did this to you. You did not deserve this but he should be punished for what he did to you."

"But does he?"

"Of course he does!"

"Isn't a bit like stooping to his level?"

"You'd need a ladder to get to his level Harry. Stop and, for a minute, think back to all he's done to you!" Lucius could barely contain his rage.

Harry began to shake, trembling with fear over the old memories as they assailed him, one after the other. Lucius hissed from the pain he felt over the bond already established with the Dark Veela. Suddenly Lucius knew they had to complete the bond …NOW, or Harry would never survive the emotional side of the trial. He scooped Harry up in his arms and placed him on the bed.

Lucius looked down into the eyes so full of hurt, pain and need. Harry was open and vulnerable and Lucius found himself swearing once more that no one would hurt his mate ever again.

He kissed his mate lovingly and was surprised when Harry turned all of his emotions into passion. Lucius growled low in his throat before he began to systematically mark his mate with small bites all over his skin. Harry arched into him knowing instinctively the bonding time had arrived.

Tapping into his animal nature Lucius became unhinged, touching, licking and biting before sliding his slick fingers into Harry. A gasp was ripped from Harry's lips at the sudden intrusion, but it lasted only a moment before he once again felt himself melt into the ministrations of his lover. He writhed as a second and then a third finger stretched him. Harry found himself begging for release when he found heaven as they became one.

Lucius finally slowed long enough to trace the runes of bonding on Harry's back with the oil he used for lubrication. It was all he could do to quell his shaky fingers long enough to do them before his body screamed for completion. He thrust deeper and deeper into his mate's willing body. At last Harry cried out his name as he crested over into his orgasm and pulled Lucius in with him. The dominant Veela screamed to the heavens as he nearly blacked out on top of his mate.

Harry's laugh brought Lucius back on track. "I make love to you and you laugh?"

"You lost control," Harry pointed to the white wings that were open and flapping. "It made mine come out, too." It was then Lucius noticed that they were by the ceiling with Harry's wings beating from below and his from above. They slowly weaved in the air like a heartbeat. Lucius smiled at the sure sign of a completed bonding. Their bodies had taken over when their minds had failed them. And as one they were working in tandem.

**I love you** Lucius thought, testing the bond even further.

***I love you, too*** Harry thought in return and felt the love, strength, courage, confidence and self-esteem pouring over their bond, healing him more deeply and surely than anything else had in his life.

There was quite a bit of nuzzling and low-level flying before they finally gave in to reality and got ready for the day ahead of them. When they emerged from their room Draco gave his father a smirking, knowing look while Shelley hugged Harry unable to contain her happiness that they had bonded. She stepped back and was amazed at the changes in him. Harry stood taller with an air of confidence and self-assurance she'd never seen in him before. Even Draco gasped at the change. Lucius looked as smug as ever and yet there was something different about him, too. Shelley supposed it was that Harry had made him just as complete as he had Harry. She smiled.

Breakfast was in the solarium, giving the Malfoy family some well-needed peace. It ended all too soon. Draco and Lucius stood protectively by their mates before apparating over to the Ministry of Magic.

The Wizengamot was already assembled and the Malfoys quickly found their seats, being fashionably late of course. The High Court of Wizarding Law of Britain was already reading over documents before them, mumbling quietly amongst themselves. Harry held firmly onto his mate's hand as his eyes spotted Albus Dumbledore sitting in a chair in the center of the room. His arms were bound by magic dampening chains. The jury sat to his right.

Harry couldn't help but feel the odd, almost surreal justice of it watching Dumbledore sit in judgment before the group he was once in charge of when he was Chief Warlock. He'd been removed from the post temporarily before but then was restored. Harry knew that regardless of today's outcome he would not be welcomed back to the Wizengamot.

Soon the testimony began starting with Minerva McGonagall. She was followed by Arthur, Molly, Fred and George Weasley. Each of Harry's scars were ripped open and examined by the court and the witnesses; from living in a cupboard, to the bars on his window and his letters begging for food to be sent so he wouldn't starve to death. Harry found Lucius gripping him tighter and tighter during the course of the day, but he needed it as badly as Lucius seemed to, so he didn't argue.

In a surprising last show of dignity Albus Dumbledore spoke for himself, admitting what he'd done to Harry in an effort to keep his magic bottled up until Voldemort was dead. A ripple of shock echoed around the room. Harry bowed his head in resignation at how he'd been used and manipulated.

After only a ten minute deliberation the court returned its verdict. Dumbledore was stripped of his magical power, forced to live out his life as a squib. But because he did admit it and not drag out the trial further, he was allowed to live out his days at Hogwarts under the watchful eye of his long time friend Rubeus Hagrid. Minerva, for her lack of action in preventing Harry's abuse, was sentenced to remain Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts. Professor Snape, in the meantime, was awarded the position for his service in the war and for his attempts to bring Harry some normalcy in his life.

Lucius was commended for bringing the situation and degradation of his mate to light, rather than resorting to the physical retribution of his Veela side. A special task force was suggested to make sure such things never happened to any other wizard or witch ever again. Lucius was promoted to the post.

Dumbledore's money in Gringotts was taken from him for the time he had Harry under his wing. It was turned over to Harry who, despite being wrapped in not only the arms but wings of his mate …was crying.

Epilogue:

Harry became very busy as a champion for those wizards and witches who live in the muggle world but were being abused. A foundation funded by Harry's money from Dumbledore and Sirius was started, since he didn't need it with the Malfoy money he came into when he bonded with Lucius.

Harry, Draco, Ron, Hermione and Shelley were also very busy between the foundation, which had several wizarding children since it also became an orphanage after the war, and helping out with Harry's children. Lucas and James were the light of their father's eyes. They were born thanks to a pregnancy potion supplied by Severus Snape, but were a bit wild. To add to their busy lives Shelley had triplets, much to Draco's joy.

And they were never happier.

THE END

29


End file.
